


Shaved

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Procrastinating One Shots [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, related or not its up to your own interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili shaves and does what anyone would do after such a task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaved

“Fíli!”

“Mm?”

“Fíli!!”

“Mm?”

“ _Fíli look!!_ ”

Fíli blinked as a bare leg was thrust into his field of vision, effectively knocking his book from his hands.

“Wha-?”

“Feel it, Fíli, feel how smooth it is.”

The leg wiggled slightly in some kind of attempt to coax his fingers to its warm, smooth surface.

“Did you steal my razor to do this? Will I be slicing up my face tomorrow with blunt blades?” he asked, even as he obligingly ran his hand up the soft skin, broad palm sliding from ankle to knee, the sensation making Kíli shiver.

“No?”

Fíli sighed, hand continuing its journey over the knee and up the smooth expanse of thigh to stop under the hem of the baggy jumper Kíli was wearing, fingertips brushing over the lace hidden beneath.

“Maybe?” Kíli tried again, faced with Fíli’s raised eyebrow and stroking fingers, “But don’t they feel smooth?”

“Very,” Fíli agreed, “Though I’m not sure it’s worth me hacking at my face with a blunt razor come morning.”

“Maybe I can make it worth it?” Kíli suggested, drawing his leg back so he could clamber onto the older man, straddling his lap.

“And what could possibly make it worth it?” Fíli asked, a smirk teasing at his lips as both hands ran up Kíli’s thighs, fingers petting the soft, sensitive skin.

Grinning, Kíli leant closer, lips brushing against Fíli’s as he spoke, “I’m sure I can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a foray into smut writing, but my brain seemed to jolt to a halt with a 'not today, love'. I'm annoyed with myself, but I'm sure you can have fun figuring out what Kili does to make up for blunting Fili's razor.
> 
>  
> 
> If you read any of my other stuff, well, I am working on those that need updating. Promise.  
> You're welcome to come visit and have a mooch on [my tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
